Biohazard
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: Names Alice Liddell otherwise known as Biohazard; one of the world’s top ex-assassins. One night after I decided to clear bad blood between me and a gang I got dropped in a place called Wonderland by some hot rabbit guy. AlicexEveryone
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hey, my names Alice Liddell otherwise known as Biohazard; one of the world's top ex-assassins. Yeah, so get this. One night after I decided to clear bad blood between me and a gang I got dropped in a place called Wonderland by some hot rabbit guy. Not only that; this place is filled weirdoes that use guns more than I ever had to! Too bad my assassin past is behind me; otherwise I might have some fun… One-shot! Mwahaha!**

**Who owns who now Unique!? I got dared into doing this by Unique Yet Simple. She thought I wouldn't do it, but I just PWNED her! HAHA!**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA isn't mine.**

**POV: 95% Third. Otherwise Alice.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Caution: This Chick's A Biohazard**

Alice groaned as she fell onto her knees in her back yard. She just came back from a meeting.

Her life was a wreck to say the least. Alice Liddell the daughter of ever so favored Lord Liddell since the age of 13 was a cold blooded killer. On the outside what all those other high class peers saw from her was a polite young lady growing up fine in the sophisticated world. However, unknown to all of them, this fragile lady, was an assassin. Ex-assassin, but, she was one the youngest and the best. The thrill of being a wanted person that everyone wanted to kill was something that excited her. But now, it disgusted her especially after it got out of hand at one point.

Her meeting was to talk with a Boss of a gang. Biohazard, as she was called in the world of death and betrayal, had killed over 20 of his men. Seeing as she was attempting to get the name to fade out the world of mafia and gangs she wanted to make peace. Too bad all they did was attempt to kill her. Pft. Amateurs, they didn't even get a scratch on her.

However, running and dodging knifes and bullets for so long got her tired especially when it was in the middle of the night this was all happening to her.

Soon, her legs gave in on her and she fell right onto her garden in the back. The rose bushes that surrounded her blew with the breeze. She felt extra warm in the clothes she picked out to show up in. Her elder sister Lorina was into cosplaying, so in an attempt to appear more innocent and at peace, Alice dressed up in one of her sister's tea party dress' to make the gang more at serene. It didn't help; all it did was slow her down.

She lay on her back and looked up at the stars; she really wished she could turn back time. Her 'hazardous' past something that complicated too many things and was just plain aggravating. No one in her family was aware of the fact her head was wanted by so many dangerous groups and police. Possibly due to the fact that all those that actually see her true face while murdering never mange to see anyone after that encounter.

Alice felt her tired eyes about to close when the most jaw dropping thing happened, a bunny rabbit about a foot high on its hind legs appeared to her, glasses on its nose and it was wearing a suit. Its face the perfect frame of impatience. Alice would have laughed at its expression if she wasn't so shocked and tired.

"Come on now! You're supposed to chase me!" It cried out annoyed.

Alice thought about going to her feet to run inside and lock the doors, but before she did anything hasty she rubbed her eyes, "I know what's going on… I'm having a dream. Too bad it's about stupid rabbits."

Without warning she was hoisted in the air unceremoniously onto someone's shoulder, "I suppose it can't be helped." A man's cool voice sighed,

She opened out her eyes as looked over her shoulder; a man was now carrying her. A man with white hair and white bunny ears on his head! Shocked Alice grabbed one of his ears to prevent herself from falling despite the fact the man had a hand on her waist, "AH!" Alice shouted,

"Please don't scream in my ear." He told her as he began running towards the forest,

"What the freak is your problem!? Put me down!" Alice screamed attempting to escape out of his hold, "Someone help! Cosplaying kidnapper!"

Where the hell is my gun when I need it!? Alice thought frantically.

The man chuckled, "I'll put you down as soon as we get there."

"W-what?" Alice asked breathlessly, "Just who do you work for! If this is about money I owe someone, tell your boss to screw himself!" She shouted

"Down that hole." He answered as they approached a huge hole that was near the entrance to the forest. "Also, don't worry, you owe no one nothing where we're going." He reassured her with a smile.

"Ah, but to reach our true destination we have to fall down it first." He laughed as he dropped Alice down before proceeding to do so himself.

Tears flew out Alice's eyes as she felt herself going down the pitch black hole, "I'm not ready to die yet!" She accidently shouted as she soared down along with the bunny man.

"You don't want to arrive yet? Well I suppose that makes two of us, falling is a thousand times more fun when I'm doing it with you." The man said wrapping an arm around Alice to bring her closer as they continued their descent, "Sadly, we can't fall forever."

A light began appearing bigger and bigger as they continued falling,

Looks like this is it! Mama, I'm sorry. This is exactly what I had coming to me. I just wish when I die I could see you one last time before I end up in hell. Alice silently prayed as she was enveloped in light.

Before she knew it, Alice was face down on a cold stone floor, opening her eyes, she was practically blinded by the sun, "I'm still alive... But where am I?" She questioned out loud sitting up on her knees as she looked around at her new surroundings.

"You're in Wonderland!" The bunny man said smiling widely, his closed eyes protected by his spectacles. "My dear, Alice."

"I've never heard of a silly place named Wonderland. And how is it that you know my name? I suppose I am infamous, but not as that name."

"How can I not know your name? I love you after all." He chuckled lightly,

Alice glared at him, "Who the hell is your boss!? Which gang do you work for!? I'll kick his ass when I see him! Take me home now!"

"I work for no gang I can tell you that much Alice," He shrugged uncaringly, "I'm also happy to tell you that that is impossible. But, here, you need to drink this." He said getting out a clear vial with a blue liquid in it from his pocket.

"No way! That probably has poison in it!" She exclaimed, he walked towards her with a sigh, "But don't you want to know my name? You must be curious."

"Who wouldn't be curious to learn the name of their hit man!? I just need your name so I can put it on your gravestone after I kill yo—" Alice's breathing hitched when she looked into her kidnapper's eyes. A bright and vivid red.

"So that means you must like me! However, the game can't progress with you acting this way," The bunny man said opening the vial; he poured the contents into his mouth before leaning down to Alice's level. Smirking he grabbed her chin and forced their lips together, finding a passage into her mouth, he proceeded to force the drink down Alice's mouth.

Shocked Alice could only watch as he pulled away, "Looks like your participating in the game then Alice." He laughed getting up.

Alice turned to the side coughing at the sudden attack. "I swear when I find my knife I'm going to…" Alice murmured checking her long socks for her extra knife.

"By the way, my name is Peter, Peter White. I hope to meet you again during the game." He said before walking away.

Still in a state of immobility Alice's thoughts went at lightning speed still attempting to figure out what just happened to her. Jumping to her feet she began running out the building she was at the top of. Blindly and still confused Alice found herself running down a path in the forest.

"A mansion! Maybe someone there can help me!" Alice panted as she approached it.

Huge black iron gates stopped her from going forward. Frustrated she wrapped her fingers around the bars and leaned her head on it, "A place this big should have guards…" She murmured to herself.

The sound of swords clashing together pierced her ears and her heart immediately began pounding. "Do you have business here at the mansion Onee-san?" A boyish voice asked her.

"Actually yes." Alice said turning around, two boys, twins most obviously dressed in matching solider outfits held large scythes over their heads that they positioned in Alice's direction with two grins.

"We're the guards for this place." The one in the red said.

"And our job is to kill all trespassers." The blue one finished.

Alice felt her heart beat increase as she watched the weapons they held, her head could only imagine the amount of blood those scythes collected. It frightened her but at the same time; looking at the weapons gave her a huge rush that came before she was about to kill.

"N-no, I was just here to ask—"

"You don't look tough,"

"But looks can be deceiving."

"You have no idea as to how right you are." Alice said looking down, "Now please put those down before someone gets hurt. I'll just be on my way..."

They both shared mischievous looks, "We can't let you!"

The one in red looked about ready to swing his weapon down on her; Alice closed her eyes and held her hands behind her. She swore she wouldn't take another life. That included these crazy kids as well in her vow. Her 'Bio' instincts cursed at her. Killing these two kids would be cake.

As the air was sliced when the weapon was brought down, Alice leapt out the way effortlessly. "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't go trying to hit me without listening to my explanation!" Alice said outraged.

The twins looked at her amazed at the fact she dodged their attack. "She's defiantly a spy!" They concluded at the same time.

The one in blue took a gun out his pocket and without a warning began shooting. Eyes wide open Alice delicately began dodging them. She was used to avoiding bullets, just not for long.

"Hey! Just what do you guys think you're doing? Isn't that lady a guest?" A blonde haired man questioned walking up to them irritated. The weapon was put to a halt for a second. Alice exhaled a she backed away from them.

Another man with bunny ears! Alice thought amazed, and his eyes are purple…

"Hey newbie-hare we're just doing our job!"

"So stop interfering!"

"And besides, Onee-san is real fun!"

"But I still want to kill her!"

"Shut up both you." He sighed before turning towards Alice boredly, "Are you a guest or a spy?"

"Oh, I'm—" Before she could explain herself a cold gun was placed to her neck.

"Meh, either way I don't care." The man shrugged, "But I do want to test out my new gun."

He put his fingers on the trigger with a smile, Alice closed her eyes tightly.

Why are all these weapons randomly appearing!? He's going to shoot me! He's too close. I'll never be able to dodge this bullet in time.

BAM

The sound clashed with Alice's ears as she was lightly carried to her right, someone's hands on her shoulders, "Stop." A firm and soft voice ordered.

"Blood." The blonde man's voice said.

At the name Alice felt her heart drop, was it possible that her blood was exposed and Biohazard took over!? Had the man missed grazed her shoulder with the bullet and she caught sight of her own blood? Peeking an eye open she realized she was still in control. "How many times must I tell you all, don't kill anyone on my premise without my consent, Elliot." The man named Blood stated.

Turning around she looked up at her savoir,

"Thank you." She said looking into the man's face. Her heartbeat picked up as he gave her a smile, "You're welcome young lady."

Alice gritted her teeth before pushing him back off of her, "Don't touch me." She said before turning away and running. His face was similar to that of her ex-boyfriend… The one that broke her heart in the biggest betrayal ever.

"Being so rude after you basically saved her." Elliot grumbled.

"How interesting… That young lady was a foreigner." Blood smirked.

"A foreigner!? Really!?" Elliot asked amazed. Blood nodded, "Very interesting…"

Alice found herself running back in the direction from which she came from originally came from. By the time was making it up the stairs of the tower she noticed it was already nighttime.

Going through the door that was the entrance to where she first appeared in the weird world she saw a man with a long ponytail facing the ledge.

"Who's there!?" He asked whipping his head around. He glared at Alice as she scrambled to explain herself, "What are you doing here? Get out now!" He demanded as he walked up to her, he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Hands off! I apologize for intruding in your home but I was kidnapped here—"

"To tell you the truth, I don't care. But you have to go back—"

"UGH! Why is everyone cutting me off! Is everyone in this place rude!? Well even if you keep telling me to leave and go home I can't because I don't know how! You don't realize how it is to be kidnapped from home, almost killed twice, and forced to drink some nasty potion! Especially when you're me! The chick who is trying not to kill!" Alice bantered angrily.

The man's eyes widened, "Potion?"

He released Alice's hands, and Alice dug in her pocket, "Yes. The potion was in this." She took out the clear vial for him to see.

"So you're a foreigner. That rabbit… He got you here without my permission. Wait until I see that Nightmare…" He mumbled obviously pissed off. "Follow me." He commanded walking back into the tower.

"And that's what happened." Alice finished her story taking a seat in the office the man brought her into.

"My name is Julius Monrey, and you, Alice Liddell… Have just entered of world danger."

Alice couldn't help but chuckle at the word danger.

"If what you've said is true, you're lucky to even be alive. Surviving an encounter with Elliot and the Bloody twins. They'll go ahead swinging their weapons to anyone. They are a part of the Mafia." Julius sighed.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I've seen a mafia group before. They don't look so mafia-ish." Alice said recalling the number of times she went up against gangs and walking away with only a scratch.

"Blood Dupre is their leader. There are other territories as well, the amusement park and the castle of hearts. All of which are involved in a power struggle. This Tower is the only neutral ground." Julius explained further.

"If that's the case… Can I please stay here!?" Alice begged looking at him with pleading eyes, "I promise I won't be trouble!"

Julius looked to the side, "You can stay here. Just don't—"

"Yeah! Thank you!" Alice said happily. "But I suppose if I'm staying here… I should tell you something about myself." She said sheepishly, this seemingly caught Julius' attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The twins would have gotten majorly PWNED by Alice if she was serious. If you're confused, I'll clear something's up: Alice is an ex-assassin. Her assassin name was Biohazard. As for how good she is, I'd say if you toss the chick two knives and pit her against Ace, Alice has a good chance of fairing against him. She wouldn't win but she wouldn't die easily. **

**But I was only dared to do one chapter :D sorry no interaction… tell me what you think. Also, UYS you owe me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I'm continuing this all for the sake of one liar of a user (You owe me!) and my other five awesome reviewers XD**

**Pierce, Joker and Gray are here. Can I get votes in your reviews as to who should go with her or the one on my profile! You can vote in both if you want!**

**Sorry if I'm sticking to the manga for this chap. I'll be going in my own direction once these introductions and crap are over :P**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA isn't mine.**

**POV: 95% Third. Otherwise Alice.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alice couldn't find the right words to explain her current predicament. Here she was, dropped down a rabbit hole, almost involved in a fight, and know she was telling this random man she just met a huge secret that was a part of her. How should she even begin? Her family didn't know. The only person she told betrayed her. Besides, if this man didn't accept her she'd have nowhere to sleep for the night or for however long she'd remain here! Her only option was to lie!

"Well you see I'm—"

The door creaked open and in stepped a woman with no face that made Alice suck in her breath and widen her eyes. She looked at Julius whose face was neutral if anything. Obviously showing this was normal.

"Master Julius. Master Gray has called for a meeting." She said politely before stepping out.

Julius scowled as he got up from his seat, "I'll be right there."

"Gray?" Alice questioned aloud as she unconsciously followed the man.

"You don't need to attend. You asked for a place to stay so I'm giving it to you. Here is your room." Julius said coldly as he stopped at a door that was revealed to have a reasonably sized room.

"Wait!" Alice said stopping him from going.

Julius stopped and looked at her curiously. "That man that brought me here… Peter White. Do you know where he is?" She asked hotly remembering his face.

"He is the prime minister of the Castle of Hearts." Julius stated.

Alice's eyes popped a bit, "Seriously!? That pervert!?"

He nodded, "Hard to believe but it's true, why, do you wish to visit him?"

"I wish I could, but its night now."

"No. Last I checked it was day." Julius retorted. "Time is somewhat unpredictable here."

Alice nodded taking in the new information. "Thanks! I need to know exactly why he brought me here. Is it okay if I leave and come back later?"

"Nothing is stopping you. Just remember this is a dangerous world." Julius said seriously.

"Danger's my middle name." Alice winked at him before sprinting towards the exit.

Now… There is supposed to be only one trail to the castle. Alice thought to herself as she continued walking. I shouldn't get lost.

As she said this, the bush in front of her suddenly began shaking violently, and as she was walking someone appeared from it. Taken by surprise, Alice jumped back on the balls of her feet and glared at the 'enemy' by pure instinct.

"Whoa! Sorry," The man said shocked as Alice immediately composed herself. "That would have been messy if you didn't move back so quickly!"

Alice rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I have fast reflexes…"

The man looked at Alice concerned, "Sure you're okay?"

"Perfect… But can I ask why you were in the bushes?" Alice asked curiously. The man's red eyes gleamed with realization, "Oh! I was on my way to the Clover Tower, but then I kind of got side tracked.."

"I just came from there, it's that way." Alice said pointing at the direction she came from, "I'm staying there for a while."

"I see… Hey, what's your name by the way?" He asked.

"Alice Liddell." She smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you Alice, I'm Ace! A knight at the castle of hearts!" Ace introduced himself with a heart stopping smile.

"The castle!? That's perfect! Do you think you can show me the way!?" Alice asked him excitedly. Ace shrugged, "I don't see why not!"

-

"This is the mansion! Not the castle!" Alice said as she halted her steps. Ace continued his to the big iron gates, "Huh? Oh, I guess it is…"

Alice scowled as she scanned the area quickly; the twins were nowhere to be found so she was safe from them. Out of nowhere the blonde man appeared again. Alice felt her blood pump a bit faster as she saw him approach them.

"Those two brats. Slacking off again…" He mumbled annoyed. His eyes then went up their way. When he looked at her Alice felt her heart beat faster. "You have that foreigner with you."

"What!? You're a foreigner!?" Ace asked amazed as he looked at Alice. "I guess…" She murmured she worrying about Elliot.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of killing you, Blood's orders." Elliot said crossing his arms. This relaxed her a bit. "So Ace, got lost again?"

Ace nodded, "It happens!" He flashed the Hare a smile.

At this moment Alice felt her heart stop, a bullet came soaring her and Ace's way. She saw Ace about to take his hands to push her but she was already away from the target area.

"You dodged it." Elliot said glaring at Ace who was looking at Alice in wonder, "You dodged it." Ace gaped at her.

Alice smiled nervously as another stream of bullets were fired. Ace was already walking toward Alice so the ammunition went flying past her body as she delicately evaded their path along with Ace.

"How are you doing that!? I never saw a woman do that before!" Ace stated awestruck.

"Well that's a little sexist." Alice rolled her eyes at him. Before she even knew, Elliot stood in front of Ace, his gun pointed at the Knight's chest. "Looks like I get to kill you." He said as he pulled his fingers on trigger.

Alice frowned as she prepared to run up and disarm Elliot, but before she could Ace blocked the close range of bullets with his sword he had at his side with seemingly ease before getting the gun out of Elliot's hand.

"As expected from the Knight of Hearts." Elliot smirked at the smiling Knight.

"Can you all stop with the pointless fighting!?" Alice asked snatching Ace's sword from behind him.

Both of the men turned around in surprise as Alice threw the weapon to the floor angrily. "What if one of you got killed or something!?"

Ace stared at Alice in more surprise than ever before, "How'd you pick up my sword!? Only I'm strong enough to carry it! And Gray…"

Elliot gave Alice a shocked look, "Running into the middle of a battle so carelessly…"

"You shut up about carelessness!" Alice huffed glaring at him. "You got a lot of nerve!" She ranted on,

"I see you are troubling the young lady again." Blood said now coming out the gate. Everyone stopped to look at the mafia boss, who swung his cane as he approached. "This fighting will not continue on my property."

"I could have sworn I gave you an order not to trouble her again Elliot." Blood sternly said as he walked over to Alice.

"B-but!" Before he could fully explain himself, Blood was already talking to Alice, "I apologize for the scene these two swine's have preformed for you. I do promise you, it will never happen again." Blood said as he took Alice's hand.

Alice looked at him with wide eyes as she felt a blush appear on her face, "I.. erm… It wasn't…"

"Elliot, please do guide them in the right direction will you?" Blood ordered the irritated Hare who pouted and began dragging Ace in the direction the castle, mumbling as the Knight laughed.

Alice continued staring at the Mafioso's face as a bittersweet feeling went through her stomach. "Is there something on my face?" He asked turning to her with a smile.

"Um… No! Sorry I didn't realize I was staring!" Alice said as her face got redder, "It's just that you look so much like someone I know…"

Blood's smile got wider as he got closer to Alice, "Oh, here I was suspecting that you didn't like the way I looked," He put a hand on Alice's face a smirk now on his lips, "I should have figured I looked like your lover."

Gritting her teeth Alice slapped Blood's hand off of her, "It's not like that! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make such rude accusations!"

"Aw, so you two broke up?" Blood asked a hand on his chin.

Alice cringed as a pain pierced her stomach. "Yes… He betrayed me, not with another woman, but he endangered the life of my own and my families. But to tell you the truth, I don't blame him"

"How disgusting… If I ever met a woman who looked at me with such adoration as you do, I'd never betray her trust, much less her life. If I did, hm.. Perhaps I'd cut my own heart out." Blood inquired smiling at the girl who shook her head.

"You're a mafia boss. If I told you the true reason, you'd agree with me full-heart. But for now, you sure do know how to cheer a girl up." Alice laughed.

"Hey Alice! Stop flirting with the mafia Boss! We have to go to the castle now!" Ace grinned at her.

"So your names Alice? You should come over again sometime!" Elliot smiled.

Blood gave a slight nod, "We'll be sure to treat you as a guest. So until then," Both of the mafia members gave the two a wave before walking back towards the iron gates.

-

"Sir Peter is in the receiving room with the queen. If we hurry, they'll still be there." Ace said as they walked into a vast room. High up on a balcony sat a queen with curly ringlets on a throne and Peter stood by her side boredly. The second he saw Alice his face immediately brightened up.

"You stupid rabbit! I have a bone to pick with you!" Alice said with hands on her hips as she stood looking up at them.

"Alice!" Peter smiled as he jumped down from the balcony. Alice looked up at him as though he were suicidal as he came soaring towards her. Knowing her back would probably end up killing her if he landed on her, the second his face was an inch from hers, she took his hand and flipped him over her head. But for some reason the bunny expected this. As he was flipped he landed on his feet and took Alice's hand before she could turn around, and threw her into his arms.

Alice was still in shock at the fact that he countered her move so easily couldn't stop as the rabbit hugged her so tightly, "I knew you would come to visit me! But so soon! You must have really wanted to see me again!"

Alice now regaining control of her body began pushing him away from her, "No I wasn't! I was just…"

As she frantically searched her brain for an answer the woman at the top of the balcony made her presence known, "You there, art thou a foreigner?" She asked glaring down at Alice.

Alice nodded, "Yes I am. And may I ask who you are?"

"We are the queen of hearts. Vivaldi." She answered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hope you're all seeing a little bit of what Alice can do. Hehe I'm still thinking about what would happen if she and Ace had a big brawl! O_O Prepare for an epic battle everyone if it happens.**

**Vote as to who is going to keep Alice's heart at the end ;) so far Peter is winning with Ace right behind :D I'll close the poll when we reach 25 voters. Then I might do a second poll just in case. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: HnKnA isn't mine.**

**POV: 95% Third. Otherwise Alice.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sunsets are the best time for tea," Vivaldi said softly as she gazed at the sun with a smile on her face. Alice drank her cup trying not to look at the faceless soldiers that stood dangerous close with their spears, it wasn't that she felt threatened, but it made her uncomfortable. "Are you sure you cannot stay for a bit longer Alice?"

"Pst… Alice." Ace whispered leaning down to the sitting girl who gazed at him curiously, "I'm going back to Julius' now."

At the sound of a finger pressing a trigger Alice compulsively pulled her neck and head back. She watched as a bullet flew past Ace's nose in shock. Turning her head to the source she saw Peter glaring at Ace, his gun having smoke spew out.

"What the hell is your problem!? Just randomly shooting people!?" Alice demanded standing to her feet as she glared at the white rabbit. He continued staring down the smiling knight. "You were way to close to my Alice! Get too close again and you'll die!" Peter threatened.

Ace chuckled as he turned to leave, "Mr. Peter scares me… I think I better go."

"That idiotic man! How dare he attempt to take what is mine!?" Peter hissed loudly. "Oh be quiet." Vivaldi hushed angrily, "Or it's off with your head."

As she said this the guards moved their positions a bit causing Alice's blood to chill and stop drinking her tea abruptly.

"After all, we can all see why the rabbit would love you so. Maybe we should love you as well." She commented as Alice blushed lightly. Peter fumed, "No! I'm the only one who should love her! None of you!"

"It can't be helped; after all she is an outsider. Any outsider that falls in here shall be loved by all. So for that, you are free to stay here at the Castle." The Queen smiled at the girl who returned it, "No thank you. I'm staying at the Tower…"

"What!? The Tower!? With Julius Monrey and Gray Ringmarc!? Those men… Why can't you stay here!?" He asked.

Alice almost choked on her drink, "No thanks. I've made my decision."

"But Alice!" He whined out as she rolled her eyes.

Before she could respond, the sun took its last view and disappeared along the horizon as nighttime caved in. "It appears night has appeared faster than I expected. But it can't be helped." Vivaldi groaned as she stood up from the table.

Unconsciously, Alice gave yawn as she held her head and to her dismay she swayed to the side uncertainly in dizziness.

Don't tell me that they drugged me… Alice thought annoyed.

"You can't make it to the Tower in such a condition. Perhaps you should rest here at the Castle." She suggested as Alice opened her mouth to protest. "White, show her to her room."

Alice widened her eyes in shock as the Rabbit took her hand and steadily guided her into the huge castle excitedly.

-

"Careful now!" He warned as he put his hands on her shoulder to prevent her falling as they walked down a hall. Alice slapped his hands from her, "Don't touch me!" She demanded.

Angrily she continued following him as he led her to a door, "Normally, I would have wanted you to sleep in my room but—"

"But you value your life?" Alice finished sarcastically.

"Not really… But I just want Alice to love me back." He responded seriously. Alice raised a brow as she stopped herself from opening the door, "Me love you? Yeah right, I would never love someone like you!" She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

Peter turned around preparing to leave, "I should have known… Alice has such a high will power striving for her… So winning the game for her should be easy. But not if I try harder." He murmured mysteriously as he began walking away leaving a confused Alice in his wake. "Have sweet dreams tonight Alice." He said.

Alice entered her room with scoff. She'd have to be drunk to stay in the same place as these crazy people. Having her eyes do a quick scan of the area in case of an emergency she discovered the only way out was truly through the front door! Her windows were too close to the ceiling so she couldn't get to it!

Growling she walked to her bed. Jumping into it she held her pillow and began thinking about all that just happened to her. Not even noticing her eyelids getting heavier.

-

"Where am I… A dream?" Alice wondered as she looked around at the vast space she was in. "You are correct." A voice answered from behind her.

Surprised Alice turned around to see the smirking face of a silver haired man who was floating up at least 1 foot in the air. "Who the hell are you!? Another cosplaying freak?" Alice asked.

"I am Nightmare… And incubus that creates nightmares." He answered still smirking at her. Alice looked up at him in disgust, "Incubus… Aren't those demons that have sexual intercourse with women to survive?"

Nightmare gave her a grin, "You know you're mythology,"

"Wait… you said you create nightmares right… Is it you that is giving me this freaky dream!?" Alice asked outraged.

"Dream… If you want to believe it is so. But I did not 'give' it to you. Peter White brought you here. I just showed him how." He answered calmly. "To the world you desire most… A world where everyone loves you."

As he said this Vivaldi's words flashed through her head.

"Even I love you," He said smiling.

Alice scowled, "What are you trying to say? I'm some lonely girl who desires for people to love me!?"

But… I can't doubt that...She thought. At home everyone always neglected me… Because of Lorina…

"No one will fall for you at first sight. The more time they spend with you, the more they'll love you. No one besides you…"

"You're insane." Alice accused glaring at him.

Nightmare frowned, "As is everyone. But for now, please enjoy the rest of the game Alice. Who knows, you might actually enjoy it." As he said this a white light blinded her eyes. "But I still don't understand!" Alice resisted trying to see.

"It's only expected from a woman of your intelligence." He insulted with a smirk.

"I swear if I see you again I'll kick your ass!" Alice threatened as he gave a chuckle, "I doubt that."

-

"Come back Alice!" Peter called after me as I continued walking. There was no way I was staying here any longer. No matter what this freak says or does.

"Why don't you stay here a little longer!? There is no rush!" He said to me as he caught my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as I turned around to punch him in the cheek, not too hard for some reason unknown to my brain and known to my body. "Can you not touch me!? Ever heard of personal space!?" I hissed.

He pouted, as he held his red cheek, "Alice you can't be serious! Going back to that tower with all those men…"

"What men!? Besides the workers, there is only Julius!" I retorted.

Before I could hear another excuse escape his mouth, Peter's face suddenly turned so serious. "What do you want?" He asked with so much malice that it made me flinch. When did he turn so harsh?

I turned to look past him and saw two soldiers standing towards us, "The Queen has called for you Sir White." One of them gulped out.

Why was the atmosphere suddenly changed?

"Well, I suppose I don't have to go. I'll simply say I didn't get the message." He coldly remarked. Out of the blue a gun appeared in his hand.

What a world I created…

Blood shot out the poor guy's chest as he fell to the floor. I put a hand to my mouth as I watched him fall. Memories played of my old job causing a knot to twirl in my stomach. No. I couldn't watch another person die because of me. I refuse.

Peter now aimed for the other soldier but by that time I had already made my way in-between the two.

I flung my arms out as I prepared to take a bullet for the stranger behind me; my eyes stared back into Peter's shocked ones with determination.

"If you want to kill him. Kill me first." I stated.

"Alice! Stop being ridiculous and move!" Peter commanded, his eyes changing back to the one's I liked, the annoyingly happy and concerned red eyes that contrasted with the previous cold and angry eyes I just saw.

"No! You'll shoot him if I do!"

"Who cares? He'll simply be replaced!" Peter reasoned putting down his gun.

I felt a wave of anger overtake me. Especially after the guy stammered out, "He's right… Don't waste your life over me."

"Are you both stupid?!" I asked glaring at Peter who sighed.

"But even so, we are both right. He is nothing more but another card in a deck. He doesn't even have a name." He claimed coyly.

I clenched my fist, "So what you're saying is that you're so powerful you get to kill whoever you want?" Peter shrugged, "I suppose coming from you I should relate. But unfortunately, that's just the way things are. Even for us role holders, we just have roles… Death isn't a big deal here; we can be replaced very easily. But for you, there is no replacement. So please move."

"I'll be pissed if I see another bullet fired. Whether at him or at me!" I bit my lip as Peter sighed, "I can't be helped, you certainly are strange Alice, but that's just one of things I love about you," He smiled at me as he walked away.

"T-thank you." The solider said to me his face as red as his uniform. "Saving my life like that…"

"I swear if I come back here and you're dead because of that guy, I'll be sure to raise hell. I'm just sorry I couldn't help the other man…" I said looking down as the Solider went to help his dead comrade. "You're carrying him away?" I mumbled aloud.

"Yes. The Queen will be upset if I don't dispose of him before the Afterimages arrive." He answered.

Afterimages… What are those? I though curiously as I turned on my heels and began walking to the Tower as sweat dripped from my brow. Too much stress isn't good for me… I might go berserk again.

-

"I created this world… A world where everyone will love me. Not only that, but everyone randomly kills… I'm truly a disgusting person." Alice said sadly as she walked into the Tower doors. But the most bone chilling feeling rushed through her veins as she entered. Light footsteps almost under heard of grazed her ears that listened closer. Shallow breathing still followed as she continued her way down a random hall.

One word flashed through her head; assassin.

Shaking her head she laughed off the idea, she was only paranoid… Very paranoid.

"Argh!" Alice cried as she was caught from behind and dragged into a room. The person's grip on her was proven to great as 'he' (judging by the muscle) leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Please, if you value your clock, don't speak." It sounded like an order and that pissed her off even more. Out of reaction she began squirming twice as hard.

"Mr. Lizard! Where are you!? We weren't done practicing!"

That's Ace's voice! Alice thought with wide eyes. Her mouth was still covered as she attempted to call for the knight to save her.

Soon his footsteps dimmed to the point of no return.

The man sighed as he loosened his grip on Alice, taking this opportunity to attack Alice weaved her way out his arms. Before he could react, Alice sent her foot straight for his head. Cursing her dress for slowing her down, she was surprisingly swung back after he blocked the attack, breaking a small desk at her collision.

"Since when could our servants do that?" The man asked rubbing the back off his head as he glared at Alice with his sharp yellow eyes. "And why isn't she in uniform?" He asked mostly to himself.

"I'm no maid or servant or whatever you jerk!" Alice said hotly as she rose from the floor. "So you're another assassin? A girl… Wow those guys are getting desperate. You can't even kick properly." He remarked causing Alice to pop a vein.

Is everyone here so sexist!? She thought as she clenched a fist.

"For your information I'm—" Before she could finish her dress was slashed as she backed away from the man's upcoming knife, it barely missed her skin.

He held two knives in his hands as he continued glaring at Alice. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with. I'm an _ex_-assassin. And I don't know what it'll take for you morons to realize that."

Alice barely dodged the upcoming string of needles the man miraculously pulled out of nowhere,

This guy is a challenge! She thought while biting her lip as she flipped herself onto the bed that was behind her. Picking up a pillow to use as a shield from some knives the man shot she felt her face turn hot as a knife cut close to her thighs revealing some skin.

"An ex-assassin huh? We'll you're pretty good. What made you quit?" Alice asked avoiding his attacks flawlessly as he began getting frustrated that he hadn't been able to even touch her yet.

"Who would have thought a female would last this long against me." He hissed under his breath as he back up from Alice who looked at him impatiently, "No offense buddy, but I've been up against people better than you. Don't flatter yourself." After those words went out her mouth Alice was pinned against the wall behind her by her clothes from the knives the man pulled out.

"Damn it." Alice cursed as she struggled against the hold. Only her upper body was trapped down to her mid stomach. Her arms outstretched on either side of her.

"I win." He whispered into her ear as he prepared to strike her in the face with a knife. Alice widened her eyes as she used her legs to swing under his feet, causing him to crash to the floor. "Not yet." Alice breathed as she managed to pull a knife out from around her sleeve. She got all of them out as quick as she could before staring down at him.

"I'm not here to kill you! I am no assassin! You just had to go jump to conclusion!" Alice huffed dropping the guy's knives on the floor as he stared up at her in awe.

Alice grumbled making her way to the door, "I like your technique… But next time, make sure you pin your victim down by the legs as well. Otherwise kill them from a distance." Alice winked at him before leaving the room.

"Alice." Julius stopped her as she came out,

"Oh hi Julius," Alice waved at him.

"Have you seen a man with dark hair and yellow eyes anywhere?" He asked annoyed. Alice widened her eyes as she began walking away from the room door, "Um… Check in there… And sorry for the room!" She laughed nervously before sprinting off.

Julius blinked as he opened the door, "What happened!?" He asked angrily at the chaos the room basically foretold. "Gray." He said stoically as Gray picked himself off the floor, "Where did that woman go!?" He asked.

"You mean Alice? She went that way." Julius said pointing down the hall. "That's the girl Nightmare brought."

Gray was already gone when he heard, 'that way'.

-

Alice turned the next corner to a new hall, but the weirdest thing caught her eye. The guy… Nightmare from her dreams was walking down a hall _whistling _some old tune as he cheerfully skipped down the hall.

But… I thought he was only a dream! Alice thought shocked as she began walking towards him. Seeing his face suddenly pissed her off for some reason.

His eyes were closed so he didn't see her coming his way. "Such a wonderful day!" He sang to himself.

Growling in anger Alice remembered her promise to him. "Nightmare!" Alice called out to him. Nightmare opened his eyes and saw Alice furiously staring back at him, "I-I can explain!" He said backing up a bit as he outstretched his hands nervously.

"I'm so going to kick your ass you dumb incubus!" She hissed out as she began running after him. "No Alice! Wait! Don't hurt me! Let me just explain!" Nightmare cried as he ran down the steps, Alice hopped over many flights not wanting to lose sight of him. "How dare you insult me!?" Alice asked as she took off one of her shoes and chucked it at his head, luckily for him he dodged it.

Soon they made it downstairs where they passed many servants who sweated nervously at the scene. Alice was beginning to close in on him before she was abruptly pulled back by her arm.

Nightmare continued speeding away. "Thank you Gray!" He shouted still not slowing down.

"Gr! He got away! Thanks a lot!" Alice said turning around, once she saw his face she felt her adrenaline pump up. Gray looked at her, a light red blush on his cheeks despite that his face was cold and emotionless.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Badass Alice is badass.**

**I have no idea as to how Gray really acts. So if he seems too friendly, my mistake. I never played the games.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily Le Fay: You aren't dissing me! You helped out A LOT!! Thank you so much for the info!**

**Wah?: I know the definition of Biohazard. And Alice was**__**a **_**true**_** biohazard. Since Alice may never say it: On Alice's first assassin job she was assigned to kill a warehouse full of gang members. She successfully killed a majority of them with her gun alone. To be sure she didn't miss anyone she bombed the place with a self-made grenade that was filled with deadly poison. Everything within a 1 mile radius was killed. Including trees and wildlife in the area. So Alice dubbed herself Biohazard. Bio is a nickname only close people called her.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"I apologize deeply for my actions. I was being very ignorant with my blind attack. My name is Gray Ringmarc." He introduced himself.

I looked up at him, feeling my face warm up from our closeness. "No problem. If I were an ex-assassin… I'd be paranoid if some random person kicked me in the face to." I tried.

Gray nodded, "But that still doesn't make up for my actions, I could have seriously injured you. Or killed you."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm still here aren't I? I'm Alice Liddell." I introduced myself as Gray looked at me with curious eyes though his face looked serious. "Even so… I'm kind of curious as to how you did all of those feats back there…"

My face warmed up as I attempted to think of a quick excuse to tell him. Sure, he's an ex-assassin; he might understand my predicament… But someone I met less than 10 minutes ago doesn't really need to know my life story.

"Who was that guy I was just chasing a minute ago?" I said attempting to be innocent.

Gray narrowed his eyes, perhaps taking in how I discarded his question but he answered mine maybe to appease me. "You chase after people you don't know?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "No… It's not that… I might sound a bit loony but, I saw that guy in my dream before… But I'm not sure if that's him… I mean, in my dream he was so suave and mysterious. Now he seems like a total wuss."

Gray sighed, "His name is Nightmare."

"So I've been told." I flipped a piece of my hair out my face. "So… since you're one of the few people with eyes here… I'm led to believe you're 'important' around here, correct?"

He nodded, "I am Nightmare's subordinate."

"Subordinate? Is that guy head boss or something?" I questioned surprised.

"Yes."

Well that's a shocker.

"Don't underestimate him. Nightmare may seem… a bit… 'Power modest' at times… But he is actually very strong when the time is needed." Gray stated his eyes traveling around the whole time. Significant trait for when someone's lying.

"Really? Is he as strong as you? What can he do?" I continued,

"He can read minds for one…" Gray tried out.

Mind reader. Please. And I'm the queen of asshole lies.

"That's some very nice language you got there Alice." Nightmare grinned as he hid behind Gray.

His appearance shocked me for a second before I composed myself almost as quickly as Gray. "I didn't say anything." I retorted through narrowed eyes.

I swear if this idiot is really reading my mind I'll have a seizure or something.

"A seizure… Maybe you should lie down." He smirked at me. My eyes widened as I realized what he was actually doing.

OH SHIT! He's reading my mind!

"Language," He taunted as Gray looked at us confused. I blushed while turning away embarrassed.

Thoughts… Not safe… Weirdo… Invading… Think… Girly thoughts…

Immediately I began thinking of something that'd get him out.

"Ah!" Nightmare shouted holding his head, "I didn't need to see that!"

I smirked at him, "Don't read my mind then."

"Sorry Alice, but we have more work to do, Nightmare." Gray stated as Nightmare paled a bit, "No!" He whined. "I'm spending the day with Alice!"

Nightmare swiftly moved from behind Gray and behind me, he clutched my shoulders tightly. And my thoughts flashed to a point where someone snuck behind me in my Biohazard days. I felt my heart speed up as Nightmare lightly stroked my hair, "Calm down." He whispered to me putting me at ease.

Oh no! Did he see that thought!?

"Secret's safe with me." He laughed out, "It better be." I threatened him.

"Is that okay with you Alice?" Gray asked me,

"Say yes…" Nightmare whispered to me obviously not wanting to do work.

"Why not?" I shrugged. Gray glared at Nightmare but nodded before going back inside. "You owe me one." I said turning around to him.

"This may make up for it." He said as he threw my missing shoe at me, it hit me square in the stomach.

Those hurt… A lot.

"Geez, I thought someone like you would have quick relf—"

I didn't even let him finish. I simply extended my fist to his cheek in the spur of a moment. It was hard enough to send him crashing to the floor. "Think twice before hurting a girl like me! Idiot!"

"Ow…" He moaned from the floor as I rolled my eyes and began walking away. I put my shoe back on and made my way to the front, I was shocked to see those twins from the mansion standing there with a pink cat dude.

I sighed. More freaks to add to the cosplaying train.

"Onee-san!" They chirped running up to me. Out of instinct I took a step back and clenched my fist. If they tried anything funny I'd first take out the one that was closest to me…

But then they did something I honestly didn't expect. They both hugged me. "Boss told us we shouldn't be enemies!" The one in the blue said.

"He said you were harmless and were his friend!" The red one continued.

"So you have to be our friend to!" They finished in unison.

How nice… I never heard of a Mafia boss being so kind. I unknowingly blushed at the thought of his face,

"Hm… You're friends with Dee and Dum… But why is it I've never seen you before?" The cat guy asked me with a hand on his chin.

"She's a foreigner!" "Yeah, and her name's Alice!" They answered for me.

He blinked, "Cool! A foreigner! I'm Boris Airay! Pleasure's all yours." He grinned at me. That attitude… Though normally I'd hate it, but his tone of voice actually made me giggle.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I'm so jealous of your use of pink and fur." I acted out. "Who wouldn't be? I'm awesome that way." He winked at me.

"Awesome and funny. Such a nice combo." I complimented him.

Boris chuckled, "If you like me, maybe you should come and hang with us at the amusement park. I live there, and the Old Man would love to see a foreigner."

"Amusement park? But aren't those at the mansion and park on bad terms?" I curiously asked. "Why is it that you 3 hang out?"

"It's not that big, I mean they're paid workers and I'm just a person who goes where I please. But the old man and Hatter are enemies." Boris explained.

I raised a brow, Blood even though he was seemingly charming… As a mafia boss it was only natural for him to have bad things going on with others. Especially if it were territorial issues. "The power struggle?" I questioned aloud.

"It goes deeper than that… I mean, even I would want him dead after what he did." Boris said.

Okay, now I was really curious! He's a mafia boss. Something real bad. There are way too many things to count! Killed his daughter!? Cut off his arm!? Shot him so now he's paralyzed from the waist down!? Blew off his wife's head!?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mary Gowland." Boris whispered staring at the floor.

"M-merry go-round?" I repeated confused.

Boris raised his now grinning face to me, "The old man's name is Mary Gowland!"

Wait...What?

"The owner hates his name and kept it a secret." The one in blue chuckled out; I presumed his name to be Dee for some reason.

"But Boss found out and spread it around the country." Dum laughed.

"I guess it's a little funny." I giggled thinking about it a little.

"I know right!? But come on, like I said before, if you think what I'm telling you is funny, hanging with us at the amusement park will be better!" He persuaded.

"No way! We wanted to take Onee-san with us to the mansion!"

"Too late. She's coming with me." Boris stuck his tongue out.

"Not fair! She can go any other time!" Dee exclaimed.

"Oh, well look over there!" Boris said pointing behind us. I knew it was a cheap trick, but the twins let go off me and looked in the direction he was pointing at. He took this distraction and grabbed my hand before he began running into the forest.

"Hey! He stole Onee-san!"

"You sneaky cat!"

Boris laughed not slowing down. The twins from the sound of their footsteps and the air flow behind me were not too far off. I sighed. At least the amusement park couldn't be dangerous.

-

I stand corrected.

"Stop this horrible music already Mary Gowland!" I shouted holding my pounding head. In all my years as an assassin. I never had to endure such torture. This was cruel. The horrible screeching noises of this deranged man's playing was worst than anything I'd ever encountered. And that's saying a lot!

But… That's when I finally realized I said his name. Even though Boris told me not to. Whoops…

However, my words seemed to halt the violin of doom in hands, Gowland stopped playing his instrument to glare at Boris who laughed nervously.

"BORIS!" Gowland's voice seemingly echoed across the whole country.

"You told her didn't you!?" He roared out.

"Sorta kinda…" Boris said sheepishly. "But you act as though she wouldn't have found out eventually. The whole country knows already."

Gowland calmed down for a second. "You're right… It's all his fault."

I sweated nervously a bit; something tells me he was going to pop like a volcano…

"I SWEAR WHEN I SEE THAT MAN AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!!"

Boris took my shoulder as Gowland continued going Super Saiyan. "Let's check out the rest of the park Alice."

As we turned around the first things my eyes saw was the man in question.

"That's pretty convenient." Boris exclaimed.

"It's Boss and the newbie hare!" The twins said.

I felt my face warm when my eyes caught with his. But why was he here?

"So I'm guessing you're here to discuss negotiations or something?" I questioned him curiously. Elliot raised his brows in surprise. "Something like that… Here I was thinking you'd think we were here to play like these lazy kids." He jabbed a finger in the twin's direction.

"We're taking a break you stupid hare!" They exclaimed in unison.

Out of nowhere, Gowland decided to make his appearance. I scowled. Looks like blood is going to shed. I really hope I'm wrong though.

"Nice to see you've come all this way to have a meeting with me." Gowland said smiling at Blood who frowned. "I really hate annoying situations." He sighed.

"Too bad, I'm already tired of looking at your face." He said. Then his violin morphed into a gun.

My eyes widened as he pointed the gun over at Blood who simply smiled at him. I looked over at everyone. Elliot was as shocked as I, Boris had an exhausted expression, and the twins were surprised. I was ready to go out and push him out the bullets way, but it was already fired.

The result was only that his hat flew off his head with a bullet hole in the center.

I had to applaud him. He didn't even flinch.

"So the old man actually fired…" Boris sighed.

Elliot got his gun out as well with a frown, "He's not the only one who can!"

At that instant he began shooting at Gowland.

Now, the appearing guns thing was getting normal. But then the faceless people just had to bring in their weapons. "Protect the owner!"

"Ugh.. Another gun fight."

"This is so annoying."

Chaos issued after that. People were running, nothing but gunshots were heard, screams began giving me a headache.

Gowland shot a brick wall that was behind us, completely making it cave in. I walked away from it surprised. These people are crazy!

"What the hell is wrong with you all!?" I shouted as I dodged a series of bullets that strayed over my way. I silently prayed no one saw me.

Gowland now huffed obviously tired as he set down his gun.

"At least he's finished." Boris sighed as I looked over at Blood's smirking face, "Finished Mary? That was certainly boring Mary. I think you lost your touch Mary."

We all looked at the Mafia Boss shocked. What was he doing!?

"He's getting him worked up again…" Boris warned coming closer to me.

"It's so sad how easy it is to make fun of your name; Mary." He finished off as Gowland's face went into an obvious rage.

He clutched his gun and pointed it at Blood, "I was holding back because of Alice but now you've really pissed me off! Die!"

"Really? He was holding back? Wow, I never would have noticed." I said sarcastically as bullets flew my way.

Blood took my hand, "Run." He ordered as we began running. With each step we took a bullet smashed into the ground below us. This guy was going to get me killed!

-

Soon, we came to a stop behind some wall. Blood leaned against it running a hand through his hair, "Man… we ran a lot."

I took this time to really think about him… It wasn't much, besides that he looks like my ex and he's a mafia boss…

"I'll probably have some tea when I go home." He muttered. I looked at him curiously, "You like tea?"

"Yes, especially black tea." He smiled at me. "Oh, I love that tea as well. I used to drink it with my sister. I also drank it at the Castle of Hearts."

Blood's eyes suddenly turned hostile, "With the Queen?" He asked.

I nodded as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall once again. "You haven't visited my mansion yet." He said as he walked in front of me.

I looked up at him in surprise at his sudden movement. "I'm going to hold a tea party for you. I plan on serving you tea that surpasses the queens." He informed me. But then out of nowhere he brought both his hands down on both sides of me. Caging me against the wall.

"You'll come won't you?" He asked.

I looked up at him in shock. The way he was talking to me… It was so polite but at the same time… It reminded me of the mafia boss' tone before they attempted to kill me. I stared up at him still speechless.

Next thing I know, my hand is yanked into his, "I'll ask again; you'll come, right?"

His forceful tone of voice… His face… It reminded me too much of my ex. It was making me dizzy.

I glared up at him. "Let go of my hand." I warned him even though my eye sight was a bit blurry.

He smirked down at me, "You're in no position to be making demands. Just answer my question."

"Yes." I bit my lip as he released me and began walking away.

"Good. I wasn't going to let go if you didn't agree." He said simply.

I watched his back agitated. My stupid feelings. Just because Blood has _his _face I couldn't bother trying to hurt him.

"Can't wait to see you there." Blood said turning around one more time with a smile on his face.

I simply stared back. Unwillingly to respond to him. My feelings were too confused right now.

If it came down to it, I probably wouldn't kill him even if he tried something.

-

"Hey Blood, you're always talking to Alice with that smile… Do you like her?" Elliot asked Blood as they walked to the mansion gates.

"She's certainly interesting…" He stated, "I want to keep a foreigner close to me is all. But, once I'm bored. I'll kill her." Blood shrugged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I gave Alice a reaction to someone reading her mind that I would have lol I almost feel sorry for Blood. He's going to get his butt kicked by Alice if I'm in the mood… Go to the forums and post! I didn't make one for nothing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In Zelophobia inspired me to go towards a totally different Alice. So I must say, prepare for cursing and outrageous behavior :D**

**Emily Le Fay: Gah! You're so helpful :3 Thanks for the info again!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You sure you can't hang here for a little more Alice?" Boris asked her. Alice shook her head firmly, "Thanks but no thanks."

Boris walked her towards the exit with a frown, "Sorry if the old man left you scarred."

"Pft. You need more than a couple bullets to scare me." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? But seeing as how easy you dodged those bullets I can understand." Boris said with a hand on his chin. Alice's heart froze. "What bullets did I dodge!?"

He blinked, "The ones that almost hit you. I was going to block the way for you, but then I saw how well you doing. It was impressive!"

"Erm… thanks?" Alice said as Boris suddenly turned around, his eyes alert and tail twitching.

"You okay?" She asked him concerned as he got on all snickered evilly and began running. "Come back Boris! I can't find my way back alone!" Alice screamed chasing after him.

Where'd he get that knife and fork from!? Alice thought frantically as she stayed hot on his tail (excuse the pun) Soon Boris ran around the corner of building that Alice soon followed.

"No! Stop it!" Another man, he was short, with brown hair highlighted yellow and red with scared green eyes, he also sported a hat. He had what looked like bear ears on the top of his head as he ran in a circle with Boris going after him.

"Help me~chu!" He said running behind Alice and peeking over her shoulder to look at Boris.

Alice clenched her fist and resisted the urge to flip the stranger over her head from his sudden movements. "Erm… Who is this?" Alice asked Boris who looked at the boy with predatory eyes. The stranger buried his face in Alice's shoulder making her blush. "G-get off!" She stuttered angrily.

"That's my lunch." Boris smirked walking closer.

"Stop him!" He cried clutching his hands around Alice's waist making her giggle since she was ticklish.

"Calm down both of you!" Alice commanded making both of them stop their shouting and protest. "First off, Boris put away those utensils." Alice glared at him as he pouted but complied.

"Second. Get off of me." Alice ordered as the man meekly let go flinching at her tone of voice.

"I'm Pierce Villiers." He introduced himself. "I'm Alice Liddell. A foreigner is what others from this world call me."

"A foreigner?" Pierce repeated in awe.

"Yep. And are you cosplaying as a bear?" Alice questioned. "Bear? I'm a dormouse." He stated.

"Which just so happens to be one of a cat's favorite meals." Boris licked his lips.

"AH! Save me Alice ~ chu!" Pierce cried as Boris attempted to chase him again. The second Boris passed by Alice, she stuck her hand out to catch his tail and yank him back.

Alice sighed, "You're taking me to the Hatter's. I have a tea party to go to."

Boris yelped at the sudden pain, "Ow! You're such a bully Alice!"

"Gee, you're not a hypocrite at all." Alice said sarcastically, "Hey, where'd Pierce go?"

-

"Does any of this have alcohol in it?" Alice asked cautiously as she stared into her teacup. "You never struck me as _that_ type." Blood responded blankly.

Alice blushed while shaking her head, "No! I don't want any, it's just that…" She trailed off as she thought about how long it had been since she gave up on drinking.

The whole reason was because last time she ended up getting drunk. And when Alice Liddell gets drunk… She's a seductive drunk. She was at a late night poker game with a mafia group. She drank a lot, thinking it was juice. After that, she remembered blacking out. And when she woke up her Poker Buddy was restraining her. Apparently after kissing everyone at the game on the lips she cracked all their necks. Everyone except that one comrade who had tackled her to the floor after she made out with him.

It gave her headaches thinking about it.

"I'm underage." Alice lied, but the look Blood and everyone else gave her basically knew she was lying.

She sighed deciding to change the subject, "So this place… Those without faces are servants or something?"

"Yep." Boris answered simply. Everyone continued eating as Alice searched her brain for more questions. It was important for her to learn more about where she was. No matter what. After all, she was in a mafia's territory. That wasn't something to take light of.

"Then why is it that you all thought I was a spy when I first came here? If only a selected amount of people have faces, and you know them all and everyone else is faceless, then why?" Alice questioned looking over at Elliot and the twins who all sweated nervously at the glare she gave them. "Well!?"

Elliot coughed into his napkin, "Well… Personally, I only figured you were a spy because of these two."

"What!? You stupid hare! You said you didn't care if Onee-san was a spy or guest! You were going to kill her anyways!" The twins proclaimed angrily.

Boris scratched his cheek, "How'd you guys figure Alice was a spy!? She looks as dangerous as a butterfly!"

"Butterfly!?" Alice glared at him enraged. "I may look a little petite but—"

"He is right. The young miss doesn't look very threatening. As though one grip too hard on her hands could crush them." Blood replied pouring tea into his cup.

Alice folded her arms over her chest while hotly glaring at the Mafia Boss, "All of you can shut up now. Because you have no idea as to what the hell you're saying." She growled quietly.

"Hey, since we're all getting to know each other, what are your hobbies Alice?" Boris decided to question her. This left everyone at the table quiet, waiting for her response.

I like the feeling of a person's warm blood on my hands after I kill them for underestimating me! She thought crossly.

"I've been learning gymnastics and stuff since I was young, so I'm a bit agile." She stated. "I also love reading books."

"Onee-san is so talented." Dee smiled at her.

"And so smart." Dum grinned as Alice blushed lightly.

"You like books? That's convenient! Blood has a whole collection of books in his room!" Elliot exclaimed.

At this moment they all turned to the Hatter who drank his tea soundlessly. "Fiction, fairy tales, biography's, mystery, philosophy, agriculture, history I have them all." He answered.

"That's a lot!" Alice gaped. Elliot nodded, "Yeah! You should take a look at them!"

"No thanks. I rather not." She said stiffly

"It's quite alright." Blood reassured though his tone was flat.

"I don't care. I said no." Alice responded glaring at him. "But I insist." He retorted in monotone.

"Well you don't sure seem like it." She countered getting angry.

"But I am." He said bluntly. "Not to me!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Then drop your damn attitude!" Alice shouted rising to her feet and slamming her hands on the table making everything on it clatter. All the spectators sweated nervously waiting for Blood's reaction.

Blood put down his cup and stared at Alice, "Sit."

Rolling her eyes and turning around Alice huffed, "You're such an ass; you can't force to me sit. I'm going back to the Tower."

Everyone was frozen in surprise at how she verbally defied Blood, "Excuse me, young miss. But I invited you to this tea. For you to act so vulgar…" Blood said through narrowed eyes as Alice turned her head around to face the table. She simply stuck out her tongue, before continuing to go.

Blood glared down at his tea, "Bring her back here." He commanded to one of them.

"But Blood…" The Hare began but Blood glared harder causing him to sigh and get up, with Boris and the twins following.

"Come on Alice! Don't be such a party popper!" Boris called running after her,

Alice snorted, "Screw off!"

"You won't be able to make it back there at night, come back to the tea…" Elliot said catching up to her while panting.

"I don't care! I hate people who order me around. I'm no one's servant. Anyone who believes otherwise will be kneed in the groin. No matter whom they are." Alice sharply said causing all the guys following her to pause and flinch.

Elliot sighed, "He can't help it! He's a mafia boss. But believe me, he can be a gentleman if you get to know him."

"Yeah, he isn't that bad. He did invite us here after all…" Boris tried. Alice stopped walking with a sigh and glared at each of the guys. For some reason a shiver executed their spines as though Blood were glaring at them.

"What part of screw off do you idiots not understand!?" She barked out causing the guys to shrink away. "Now, I'm going to go back to the Tower. And you're going to go back to the tea party Blood set up. Then, you're going to explain to him that I'm not coming back. Laters." She waved off as she began walking off again.

"Onee-san is scary…" Dee and Dum said to each other. "But I never saw a girl talk to Boss like that! She's so brave!"

Boris grinned, "Now there's a woman that knows what she wants… I like that."

"She's so… different." Elliot sighed. "Now which of you are going to explain to Blood what just happened…?" He trailed off as he looked back; Boris and the twins were gone and in their spots was nothing but a streak of dust that led into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horray for Pierce :D I hope I caught more of Alice's badassery. She won't take crap. And I hoped I exercised that a bit.**


End file.
